1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to an optical transceiver adapted to receive a connector of the angled physical contact (APC).
2. Related Background Arts
A Japanese Patent application laid open No. 2005-181554A has disclosed an optical connector implementing with a split sleeve, where the split extends from an opening to the other opening of the cylindrical body. The split sleeve aligns an optical fiber inserted from one opening with another optical fiber inserted from the other opening by abutting the tip ends of the optical fibers in the split sleeve. Those optical fibers are secured with ferrules in respective ends. The tip end of the ferrule a formed in convex with the tip end of the fiber to facilitate the physical contact against another ferrule securing the optical fiber.
Another type of an optical connector implemented with a special ferrule, which is often called as the angled physical contact (APC), is well known in the field. The connector of the APC type includes a ferrule whose end surface is inclined against the optical axis thereof. Inclined end surface reflects light coming from the optical fiber secured in the ferrule toward an irregular direction. That is, the light propagating in the optical fiber is reflected at the end surface of the ferrule but not returns within the optical fiber.
However, when the inclined direction of the end surface of one fiber is misaligned with the inclined direction of the end surface of another fiber abutting against the one fiber, the optical coupling between two fibers may be degraded. Accordingly, in the connector of the APC type, the inclined direction of one fiber is necessary to be aligned with the inclined direction of another fiber within a specific tolerance.